Loki's World of Secrets
by Albert Rhymestien
Summary: A story of a boy named Loki. He has been lying ever since he can remember, his life is shrouded in secrets. He's known as "just Loki", since he keeps his last name a secret. But when a beautiful girl starts looking into his past, he must deter her before she discovers his most deadly secret of all. A Canon OC OC that has a connection to a canon character story. T for paranoia


_**Chapter 1: A Short Beginning with a Large Amount of Content**_

Loki looked up from his breakfast and was hit by a metaphorical train.  
From his lonely end of the Ravenclaw table, he could see her. Tall and beautiful, with long platinum blond hair, pink glasses and large electric blue eyes. Her eyes were the same harsh shade of blue as his. He loved it. He loved her.  
But, they could never be together. She was the daughter of a famous author and a magical naturalist/journalist. Who was he? A boy surrounded in a shroud of secrets. A boy who never knew his mother, and who's father had abandoned him. He was "just Loki".  
The beast inside him growled angrily as he looked back to his cereal with soymilk. The beast was part of the reason he was alone right now. He couldn't get close to anyone, especially not anyone in his House. The only reason he could handle it was because he was a whizz with Potions, as well Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
"Hey, you're Loki right?"  
Loki looked up into a brilliant smile that numbed his eyes. He looked above the smile into a pair of lightning blue eyes that portrayed happiness better than any words can describe, which were framed by platinum blond bangs.  
"Uh, yeah, I'm Loki." he said to Lunetta Lovegood as she took the seat across from him.  
She held out her hand "I'm Lunetta, but everyone calls me Luna, after my mom."  
He took her hand and shook it. Her hand felt soft and warm, and Loki suddenly felt very conscious of his sweaty palms.  
"Yeah, Luna Lovegood right? I heard you were her daughter." he said as he let go of her hand, trying to be cool and nonchalant.  
"Yep, that's her." she looked around at the end of the table "Why are you all alone? Where are your friends?"  
Ah, the dreaded question of friends. Here goes the first lie "I don't have any. But it's fine, I like being alone." It's true that he didn't have any friends, but the loneliness of it all was excruciating.  
"I know you're lying."  
The reply threw him off. He was a master liar, always had been. He'd been lying since the moment he'd met his father. How could she know?  
"Waddya mean? Do you think that, if I had friends, I'd be alone at every meal?"  
"No" she crossed her arms "you're lying about liking being alone. I can tell; the hair on the back of your neck stands up when you lie."  
He looked at her in shock, my mouth half open. The fact that the hair on his neck stood up when he lied was something only Loki knew about, and she had never even talked to him before! How could she...  
One of her friends gestured to Luna from down the table, and she got up, walked around the end of the table and started walking down the isle behind him.  
Just as he thought she was gone, a beautiful voice in his ear whispered "You're really cute when you keep secrets." and a pair of soft lips pecked his cheek. He turned around to see Luna and her friends, a mix of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws (including both her brothers, both Potter kids and a few Weasley children) walk out of the Great Hall, all of the girls in the group giggling.  
He turned to stuff his mouth with cereal before his face turned completely maroon, but he was again struck by the oddity of the moment when he noticed the note on the table  
Loki took the note, unfolded it, and had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor as he read:  
_Dear "Just Loki",_  
_I'm just gonna cut right to the chase; you're really cute, smart and seem really cool. Maybe you could hang out with me and my friends sometime? Or, just you and me could hang out?_  
_Well, whatever you wanna do, HM me, ok? My code is Loony3._  
_Luna_  
That note was the beginning of a lot of trouble for Loki, and he knew it. But right now, despite everything, he thought trouble was a pretty good idea, even if it was only his second year at Hogwarts.


End file.
